


Hold me Tight

by George_Benji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Youtube AU, everyone is about 20 years old, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: A vlogger and a conspiracy theorist announce their relationship to their audience, shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Format-

[name- yt channel name]

[twitter display name - twitter @]

[Instagram display name - insta @]

[type of content on yt and how often posted]

 

Lance- BlueLionBoi

Lance McChickennugget @lilcuban

Lance McTakemetochurch @lilcuban

Makes makeup tutorials and beauty routines twice a month. Bi-weekly vlogs.

 

Keith- cryptidsinteract

Keith Kolion @CIconspiracy

Keith Kogane @CIproof

Runs a conspiracy channel, video once a month to every two months. Livestream every Wednesday and 13th of a month.

 

Shiro- LostInSpace

Shiro’s Lost @inspace

Shiro Is Lost @.in.space

Makeup/hair tutorials once a week. Motivational/exercise videos daily.

 

Pidge- Carrier Pigeon

Pidge Holt @ask4pronouns

Pigeon Dreams @ofdeliveringmail

Does a video for Keith's channel every 3rd Sunday. Daily gaming videos. Bi-weekly livestreams. Monthly LGBTQ+ videos (sometimes posted on other people's channels).

 

Hunk- Hunks of Love

Hunk Garrett @hunknothunk

Honk Gorrott @hanknothonk

Cooking videos monthly. Random diys weekly.

 

Matt- Space Rebel

holt my beer @imabouttodosomethingstupi

beer my holt @ididsomethingstupid

Updates once a month, usually something really obscure or something praising Pidge. Does a lot of fan edits for some reason? Mostly films the rest of everyone like a good mother.

 

Coran- Coran Hieronymous Wimbleton Smythe

Coran Smythe @thegorgeousman

Coran Coran @thevodkaaunt

Cooking video every other month. Hair-care tutorials weekly. Fashion hauls every first of the month.

 

Allura- GlitterBabeGraphics

Princess Allura @AlluraGBG

Princess Allura @AlluraGBG

Random glitter related video every other month. Exercise videos weekly.

 

Shay- Sun Shay

Sa-Shay @Shay.y

Shay-ke Your Body Like @Sha.ay

Weekly vlogs. Bi-monthly song covers, with friends.

 

Lotor- Lightning Lotor

Lotor @llLotor

Lotor @llLotor

Monthly gaming videos. Intellectual videos weekly.

 

Acxia- FourSpaceGirls

Ax Cord @fsgAcxia

Acxia @fsgAcxia

In a collab channel with the other girls. Makes fighting videos with Zethrid. Mostly films a lot rather than participating.

 

Ezor- FourSpaceGirls

Ezor Sword @fsgEzor

Ezor @fsgEzor

Does art videos and stretching techniques as well as dance covers, sometimes with the rest of the group. Tons of interactive fan things.

 

Zethrid- FourSpaceGirls

Zethrid Destruction @fsgZethrid

Zethrid @fsgZethrid

Fighting videos with Acxia, makes diy videos but always ends up getting angry when the diy doesn’t work.

 

Narti- FourSpaceGirls

Narti and Nice @fsgNarti

Narti @fsgNarti

Makes cat videos with her seeing-eye cat, does piano covers as well playing the keytar.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith sat in front of his laptop, adjusting his mic, waiting for his stream to start. Wednesday’s were the days that he streams… well that  _ and _ the thirteenth of any month. It sounded random if you weren’t into his channel, but his channel,  _ cryptidsinteract _ , was for hunting… cryptids. 

 

In his latest video him and a friend of his, went into a forest looking for bigfoot. Towards the end of the video he’d gotten a text from his boyfriend that caused both him and Pidge to jump scaring off any possible bigfoot that might have been in the area. When Keith looked at the text, he exclaimed, “Ugh Lance!” To which Pidge, the friend he was with, replied with, “Your boyfriend,” in a teasing tone of voice. Since then, there’d been many theories about who it was that Keith was dating.

 

Keith’s laptop flashed a red dot next to the playback from his camera signalling that the livestream had begun. “Hey CI crew,” he greeted halfheartedly. His fanbase of just over one million thought that Keith’s unexcited demeanor was a running joke, but he really was just  _ that emo _ .

 

Just as he expected, the live chat was filled with questions about who Lance was.

 

“Alright,” Keith laughed, holding his hand up to the camera, “calm down, guys. I’ll give you some answers. Just… promise not to go to his channel and say stupid shit like, ‘I’m from CI!’ or ‘CI/Keith sent me here!’” The chat steadily changed to a stream of promises, so Keith took his cue to start explaining.

 

“Alright, so Lance does have a channel, as I just said. We’ve talked about it before and we’re okay with talking about each other in our videos. The only reason why most of you didn’t know about him is because it’s not really something that I thought was relevant to my content. It’s pretty relevant to his though, but he doesn’t put me into his vlogs because he didn’t want me to get any hate.” Keith paused to read the chat, most people were busy guessing who it was going to be. A couple of people had guessed right, BlueLionBoi, was Lance’s channel name and that was currently the most common guess.

 

“Anyway,” Keith continued, a small smile on his face, “Lance has talked about me in almost every single one of videos, just never by name. We do live together though. Uh…” Keith struggled to get his thoughts in order so he could talk coherently. “We’re okay with talking about each other which is why I included the part with Lance in my last video, and Pidge and I agreed it was really funny. I even checked with Lance first to make sure he would be okay with me saying his name… You know, just in case he changed his mind for some reason.”

 

Keith was done explaining so he read the chat some more.

 

**User1: IT’S BLUELIONBOI GUYS!!!**

 

**User2: keef has boyfriend?**

 

**User3: This is the most emotion Keith’s ever shown!**

 

**User4: look at his cute smile while he talks about lance!!!!!!!**

 

The chat was pure positivity and made Keith smile. The app he uses to stream on says whenever someone joins, so when “BlueLionBoi” joined the stream, Keith started blushing madly. “Hey man,” Keith said, trying to sit up straighter as he’d been slouching back in his desk chair the whole time, “we were just talking about you.”

 

**BlueLionBoi: all good things, i hope?**

 

Keith laughed a bit causing the chat to explode with, “He’s never done that before!” Keith rolled his eyes as he said, “Guys! Calm down, Lance is here with us right now. Currently he’s over filming a video with my brother, who also has a channel, so he’s not at home. Calm down and maybe next time we’ll do the livestream with him?” Keith winked at the camera causing the chat to be flooded once again.

 

The phone next to Keith on the desk lit up with a text, Keith leaned over to read it;

 

_ Lance:  _ yo buddy bro, shiro and me r done filming now. im thinking of vlogging my trip home, so just be prepared for that. ill be home in 20.

 

_ Keith: _ Got it. I’ll just be in the living room by then. Feel free to leave me in the vlog this time. All my followers know now… 

 

_ Lance:  _ u sure?

 

_ Keith:  _ No. But let’s do it.

 

Keith turned his attention back to the camera and said, “Sorry, had to send a quick text. So… the last video was uploaded… two days ago?” There was a positive agreement from the chat. “Alright, so while me and Pidge were in the forest, we didn’t see it at the time but there was a shadow that circled us multiple times. While editing the video, I noticed it so I said something about it at the end of the video in the end card. I also saw that most of you noticed it as well in the comments, so I think next month's video will be on decoding that. Unless when Pidge does her Sunday video before me she does it on that.” On Keith’s channel, Pidge uploaded her own video every third Sunday.

 

“Any questions?” Keith did half-hour long live shows when he did them. It was really all that he could handle and all that he had things to say for. The first half was Keith talking about life or his latest video, which he only uploads every month to every two months. The second half was answering questions from the chat.

 

**User5: Is Lance BlueLionBoi?**

 

“User5 asks if Lance is BlueLionBoi, and uh… yeah… that’s my boyfriend,” Keith watched in horror as the chat was flooded once more.

 

**User6: why don’t you ever appear on pidges channel or anyone elses channel but pidge is always on yours**

 

“User6 asks why I’m never on anyone’s channel but Pidge is always on mine.” Keith thought for a moment before answering, “I don’t really do the same content as anyone else and I don’t go out that often. Pidge is really the only person who’s super into cryptids and stuff, which is okay. I’m not super into makeup or exercise or cooking. I mean, we all watch each other’s videos and stuff… I guess we were worried that if our fan bases mingled there’d be a lot of hate.”

 

**BlueLionBoi: why are you so cute?**

 

Lance was never usually vocal when watching Keith’s livestreams, he was usually  _ with _ Keith when he did them, but Keith felt that this could be an exception. “BlueLionBoi asks why I’m so cute. Well I’d like to say that I get it naturally from avoiding the harsh reality of social interaction.”

 

**BlueLionBoi: i think you mean that ur a big weenie who doesnt leave the house ever?**

 

Keith laughed at this and the chat was flooded once again. “Alright guys, that’s all I have time for today, I’ll be signing off now, catch y’all next Wednesday,” Keith leaned to his laptop to end the stream. When he was sure it had ended, he leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the water that was sitting next to him.

 

His phone buzzed, pulling him from his relaxed position in the chair. 

 

_ Lance:  _ 1st of all, that was super cute dude!!

_ Lance:  _ 2nd of all, the bus is going a bit slow today so i’ll be home in ten rather than now <3

 

_ Keith:  _ Got it. I’m going to start making dinner. We’re having lasagna tonight because you’re not here to stop me :p

 

_ Lance:  _ you

_ Lance:  _ mother

_ Lance:  _ fncker

_ Lance:  _ at least use hunk’s recipe!! T-T

 

_ Keith:  _ No promises :)

 

Keith shut his laptop screen and exited his recording and editing office to head down the hall to the kitchen. He started pulling out the ingredients to make lasagna with, humming quietly to himself as he put it together. As Keith set the lasagna in the oven, Lance burst through the door to their house drenched in what Keith hoped was rain and not sweat.

 

“KEITH WE’RE NOT REALLY HAVING LASAGNA ARE WE?!” he shouted, running in, his vlogging camera in his hand facing towards where Keith was in the kitchen, closing the oven.

 

“If… If I said no, would you believe me?” he asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Last time you tried making lasagna you-” Keith cut Lance off by pulling him in for a quick kiss.

 

“Yeah, I put pineapple in it. I know. I remember how you reacted. And the video you made talking about how you almost got food poisoning.” 

 

“It tasted like Hell. Did you do it again?” Lance asked trying to get around Keith and into the oven.

 

“No I did not. I used Hunk’s recipe for plain lasagna.” Keith moves with Lance, keeping him from opening the oven and getting to the lasagna before it’s done.

 

“Nothing weird this time?” Lance asked, wrapping his camera free arm around Keith's waist.

 

“Well,” Keith tucked his head under Lances chin as he said, “I did add olives.”

 

“Olives? Okay… not too weird…” Lance gave Keith's forehead a quick peck before turning back to the camera. “Close call guys. I'll see you in a bit,” Lance then put his hand over the camera and shut it off. Lance set the camera on the breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the living room.

 

“Netflix and chill?” Keith asked with a wink.

 

“Only if we watch the OA,” Lance said, already running to the couch.

 

“Haha, French’s the cutest,” Keith said, joining Lance on the couch.

 

“Nooo, no, no,” Lance said back turning the tv to the OA, “Buck’s where it’s at. I mean zayum!” Lance made a clicking noise with his mouth causing Keith to laugh.

 

“Alright, I'll give you that… but French.” The two laugh as they watch the show, cuddling together.

 

About halfway through the episode, Keith got up to take out the lasagna and get him and Lance plates. He joined Lance back on the couch eating his lasagna slowly and waiting for Lance's reaction.

 

“This is actually pretty good,” Lance said shoving a forkful into his mouth. Keith ate his as well, still watching Lance's face. After his fourth bite, Lance's face dropped and he looked at Keith. “Did you seriously fucking-”

 

“Yes.” Keith replied. Lance let out a high pitched scream as he ran to get his camera.

 

“This mother lover,” Lance said angrily into the camera, “freaking put SALMON in our LASAGNA! Who the heck even does that?!”

 

It took ten minutes for Lance to calm down, and ten more for Keith to stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only really have up to ch 3 planned, so updates will be slow. Hang in with me though bws


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, as Lance was scrolling through twitter he starts to notice something weird… there's a bunch of Keith fan accounts following him.

 

Lance has a solid three million subscriber base on YouTube, basically three times as many subs as Keith. Lance did not expect any of Keith’s people to start following him as well.

 

**Lance McChickennugget** _@lilcuban_ :

whoa +3k twitlit followers overnight? where ya commin from??

|

_@lilcuban_ :

heeyy +12k yt subs??? nice dudes but like why??

|

_@ask4pronouns_ :

I think they're from Keith.

|

_@lilcuban_ :

wum?

|

_@ask4pronouns_ :

Didn't Keith announce you guys are together?

|

_@lilcuban_ :

oh yh. lol slipped my mind. HI KEITH FOLLOERS ITS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!!

 

Lance sets his phone onto the coffee table, where his feet were previously resting on. “Hey babe?” Lance shouts to the bathroom. Keith was currently taking a shower while Lance drank coffee and scrolled through twitter. Lance had already taken his shower, so when Keith was done the two would head into their office and edit some footage of what they had for a few hours. What happens next depends of if either of them or their friends need to record anything.

 

“Yeah?” Keith shouts back from the open bathroom.

 

“A whole bunch of your people just started following me. I don't think my people know who you are yet,” Lance took a sip of his coffee and sat back.

 

“That's cool,” Keith shouts back.

 

When Keith and Lance sit together in their office, they exchange their typical banter that delays their editing.

 

“I bet I can add more memes into my video than you,” Lance challenges.

 

“I bet you can, considering I'm just writing up the idea for my next video.” Keith keeps his eyes on his screen as he types out a long strand of numbers.

 

Lance moves his swivel chair over to Keith's and puts his head on Keith's shoulders. “Babe. Baaaabe!”

 

“Hmm?” Keith hums, placing a kiss on Lance's head.

 

“Give me attention!” Lance drags his hand blindly down Keith’s face.

 

Keith nuzzles his cheek against the top of Lance's head, “You got part of a vlog to edit. When’s it supposed to be uploaded?”

 

“Noon!” Lance says with a groan.

 

“Get to it, pretty boy!” Keith pushes Lance away and back to his desk.

 

“Whatever, beanpole!” Lance teases.

 

“Hey!” Keith exclaims in what Lance hopes is mock hurt.

 

“I kid, I kid,” Lance giggles as he goes back to editing his vlog.

 

About three hours pass and Lance uploads his video on time. As a bi-weekly vlogger, Lance is always either recording or editing. He puts out makeup tutorials and beauty routines every two weeks though. While scrolling through his twitter, he notices that everybody is asking for a boyfriend tag makeup challenge.

 

At the same time, Keith is watching in shock as his sub count and twitter followers go up. “Hey uh…” Keith says slowly to get Lance's attention from the opposite end of the couch. “I just gained ten thousand subscribers…”

 

“Wait, what?” Lance asks, turning his attention from his phone to Keith.

 

“I think they might be your people…” Keith scrolls through his twitter mentions quickly to find that they are, in fact, all Lance's people. “Huh.”

 

**Keith Kolion** _@CIconspiracy_ :

To those of you asking if @lilcuban and I are together or not, we are.

|

_@User1_ :

you are????

|

_@User2_ :

Pics or it didn't happen.

|

_@User3_ :

@User2 lance just posted a vlog w/ keith???

 

“Hey Lance?” Keith starts again.

 

Lance turns his head from his phone back to Keith, one of his eyebrows quirked up in question, “Yeah?”

 

“I think a lot of our people want us to do a boyfriend tag or couple video or something… I’m not sure…” Lance leans over and snuggles his head into Keith’s chest, tossing his legs over the side of the couch so he can kind of sit on Keith’s lap. “Yeah, I just sent out a tweet saying we’re dating and most people want a video.”

 

Lance hums happily and snuggles his head against Keith’s chest even tighter, “Y’okay… Maybe you could just ask them what they want? Start a poll on mine.” Lance gives Keith his phone. Keith rests his chin atop Lance’s head and opens twitter to do a poll.

 

**Lance McChickennugget** _@lilcuban_ :

Vote and rt on what y’all want @CIconspiracy and I to do together <3

[Boyfriend Tag] 41%

[Q&A] 6%

[Other(tell us in the subtweets)] 53%

|

_@User1_

BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP!!!!!!

|

_@User2_

Do the boyfriend does my makeup challenge

 

“Looks like they want us to do a boyfriend does my makeup challenge…” Keith says. Lance hums and nods his head against Keith’s chest. “So do I do yours or do you do mine?”

 

“You do mine,” comes Lance’s muffled response, “‘cause it’s my boyfriend doing my makeup.” Lance leans back up to take his phone back from Keith. “You watch my videos, right?” Lance asks with narrowed eyes.

 

“Yeah…” a smile stretches its way across Keith’s face, “as long as I wasn’t in the room _with_ you when you recorded it…” he brings a finger to his chin as Lance moves to sit normally next to Keith, “but even then I’ll still watch it after you’re done editing it.”

 

Lance giggles as he leans over to steal a kiss from Keith. “When do you want to record it?” he asks, relishing in Keith’s sheepish smile.

 

“Uh… how about tomorrow?” he asks, only half paying attention to what he’s asking.

 

“Sounds good… Wait, weren’t you going to write the script for the next video, the one with the shadow following you and Pidge while you were looking for bigfoot?” Lance reminds Keith.

 

“Oh yeah. Maybe I could ask Pidge what she’s planning on doing for the video going up on my channel on sunday.” Lance nods as he rests his head on Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll ask then we can decide when to record our video.”

 

“Okay,” Lance agrees as he scrolls through his instagram.

 

_Keith:_ Hey, Pidge, what are you planning on doing for the sunday video?

 

_Pidge:_ all morning on twitter people have been telling me to do it on the shadow from our last vid

_Pidge:_ so i was thinking of just doing it on that

_Pidge:_ unless of course you want to do your  next video on that, i have other ideas for this next video as well

_Pidge:_ so just let me know if you’d rather do it

 

_Keith:_ yeah you can do it, lance and i were thinking of doing a boyfriend does my makeup challenge video on his channel tomorrow so it’d be okay if you did that one

 

_Pidge:_ okay, ill get right on it then

_Pidge:_ after i finish recording a few gaming videos though, i also have to edit the ones that are going to go up today

_Pidge:_ you’re okay if the script is done tomorrow, right?

_Pidge:_ that’s not too bad?

 

_Keith:_ no, that’s perfect. thank you, pidge!

 

_Pidge:_ :)

 

“Pidge is going to do the video so I guess we should go get the makeup I’ll use on you?” Keith asks Lance.

 

Lance leans up and looks at Keith, his face scrunched up a little, “No, makeup is really expensive so I don’t think we’re going to be spending a hundred dollars for the video. You can just use the makeup that I don’t use very often.”

 

“But!” Keith interjects, “buying the makeup is the best part!” Lance lets out a groan but soon enough the two of them of are out their apartment and driving to the nearest Target.

 

Lance pulls his vlogging camera out from under his seat and starts speaking as Keith smiles fondly while continuing his drive to Target. “So the guy and I are on our way to Targé to buy some makeup for the next BlueLionBoi video.”

 

“Y’know you can just call me Keith, right?” Keith interrupts. Lance points the camera at Keith for a moment before pointing it back at himself.

 

“Yeah I can, but I can also just use my makeup from home for my video, but _nooooo_ ,” Lance puts his free hand up to overly animate his comment. Lance looks back at the camera seriously and says, “We’re doing a boyfriend does my makeup video and _Keith_ wanted to go spend a thousand freaking dollarinos on new makeup that we’re only going to use once probably. Because I feel like we’re wasting money here and I don’t feel like it’d be sanitary to give away used makeup, no matter how creepy you all are-”

 

“Y’all’re,” Keith whispers, earning a glare followed by a fond smile from Lance.

 

“-I’m going to match the same amount of money spent on makeup on a charity. So just leave some in the comments and I’ll choose one. Also, no, your bank accounts do not count as charity, as much as you might hope it would.” Keith snorts, causing Lance to start smiling as well. “Anyway, we’ll see you in Targé.” Lance turns the camera off and sets in back under his seat.

 

“You’re such a good vlogger,” Keith gushes in a funny voice.

 

“I loove you soo much,” Lance gushes back in the same voice. Keith gives Lance a dopey smile before turning his gaze back to the road. “You’re so cute,” Lance continues.

 

“So’re you,” Keith smiles. The rest of their drive goes similarly to this, when Keith parks the car, Lance pulls his camera out once again and follows Keith into the store, rambling to both him and the camera.

 

“Anyway, that was the last time I ever saw Uncle Ernie, and to this day I still wonder if that two dollar bill is in use or if it burned in the house with all of my right socks.” Lance jogs up to Keith as they enter the store, aiming the camera at Keith. “Sir! Sir!” Lance asks loudly, as if Keith were walking away from him.

 

“Uh… yeah?”

 

“I’d like to have a quick interview with you for the Channel Seven Point Five News.” Lance holds his hand out to Keith as if he’s holding a microphone.

 

“Okay…” Keith blushes as a few of the people shopping by them look at them curiously.

 

“First we’d like to ask you what your thoughts on handsome, rising YouTube star Lance McClain, also known as BlueLionBoi.”

 

Keith walks Lance to the carts and looks deep in thought. “Well, I _thought_ he was okay, I guess, but then he refused to eat my lasagna last night so I’m not-”

 

“YOU MEAN FOOD POISONING!” Lance shouts, cutting Keith off and attracting the attention of a few shoppers. Usually in Lance’s vlogs Keith stays to the back and lets Lance do whatever, causing a scene by himself, but now that Keith’s involved, he has to ask Lance to calm down before they get kicked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof i'm tryna get these hot babies edited fast and good for y'all, i'm also posting this on my wattpad so you can go there and cross-check for updates if you use wattpad a lot (i don't, but i do post on it) my uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh username is George_Benji on wp.
> 
> i wuv y'all thmank you for reading my fic <3


	4. Chapter 4

After many funny skits, a talk from the manager, and buying the makeup needed, Keith and Lance stand in their office, where Keith usually does his livestreams. The room is set up with two desks pushed against a wall, the desks having Keith and Lance’s respective computers, and a white table sitting a few feet from the back wall. In front of the white table is a tripod for cameras, though Keith usually just uses his laptop to stream from.

 

“No, babe,” Lance takes the eyeshadow pallet and moves it to the other side of the table, “the eyeshadow needs to go with the eyeliner.” Lance then picks up the lip liner and moves it to where the eyeshadow was, “And the lipliner needs to go with the lipstick.”

 

“What? Why?” Keith scrunches his nose at Lance in confusion. “Why can’t the liners go together?”

 

“Because they’re for different things. This,” Lance points to one side of the table, “is the eye stuff, while  _ this _ ,” Lance points to the other side of the table, “is the lip stuff.”

 

“Then what about the middle?” Keith asks, tilting his head a bit.

 

“The middle is for foundation, face and misc.” When Keith doesn’t stop looking confused Lance sighs, “C’mon, haven’t you ever noticed how I set things up?”

 

“I mean… I know you set them up…” Lance giggles as he kisses Keith’s nose.

 

“Cutie,” Lance sings as Keith blushes. “Anyway, we’ll finish this tomorrow. I have to go backup my footage on my computer so I can vlog some more later.”

 

Keith nods, walking out of the office room and to the kitchen, “I’ll go start lunch.”

 

“NO! KEITH DON’T YOU DARE-” Lance sprints out of the room, turning the corner from the doorway to the hallway sharp and sliding across the narrow hall in his socks. “I’m serious! I’ll cook! You do my vlog stuff!” Lance gets to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, slightly out of breath.

 

“And pass up the opportunity of cooking my gorgeous boyfriend a nice meal? Nope!” Keith giggles as he begins to pull assorted ingredients from the fridge.

 

Lance stares in disbelief at the fact that they actually had food in their house. “Okay… but… what if, hear me out,  _ I _ cooked instead of  _ you _ cooking! Huh! How does that sound?”

 

Keith quirks a side of his mouth up in mock thought before saying, “Nah, you go do your camera vlog thing while I cook us grilled cheese sandwiches.”

 

“Well, it doesn’t  _ sound _ like you can mess that up very much… okay, I guess.” Lance gives Keith one last look before retreating to the office.

 

Keith turns on a bluetooth speaker, playing one of his spotify playlists while he works on making the grilled cheese sandwiches. He hums along quietly so as to not interrupt Lance while he backs up his vlog. As Keith flips the two sandwiches from the pan onto a plate, Keith gets an alert from his phone.

 

_ Your Google account has been activated from an unknown location, if this was not you, you might be at risk of having account information stolen. _

 

“Babe,” Keith calls to Lance, balancing two plates on his left arm, phone in his right hand.

 

“Yeah?” Lance looks up from where he was organizing the makeup.

 

“Did you log into my gmail account or something?” Keith passes one of the plates to Lance.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Look here,” Keith shows Lance his phone screen where it says that his account has been accessed. “I mean, I’m sure it’s nothing, I was just curious.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance laughs, taking one of the plates from Keith and walking back to the living room, sitting himself on the couch with Keith. “This sandwich is great babe,” Lance says with his mouth full.

 

“It better’d be, I used one of Hunk’s tutorials to make ‘em.” Keith takes a bite of his own sandwich. “So are we going to film the makeup video tomorrow, like we said, or do you wanna film it today?”

 

“I mean, it all depends, are we going to collab with anyone today?” Lance pulls out his phone to check something, “Yeah, I’m free today to do the makeup video actually.”

 

Keith takes his own phone out to see if he’s got anything planned.

 

_ Shiro: _ Hey Keith, do you wanna come over to do a video with me?

 

“I mean,” Keith starts, “I don’t have anything planned, but I guess Shiro wants me to film with him today.”

 

“Go do that then,” Lance urges. “I can do some editing from the vlog footage that we got today, or I could film a skit here.”

 

“By yourself?” Keith raises an eyebrow teasingly.

 

“I mean, I could make it funny. I could play with a ouija board-”

 

“Nope,” Keith cuts Lance off, “none of that freaky shit in my house. Especially not in an apartment building. Nobody else signed up for your creepy shit. Also you’re not supposed to play with one of those by yourself.”

 

Lance lets out a loud sigh, “Fi-ine. I’ll stay here, you go to Shiro and Matt’s to do some pushups. That’s all we did when I was there yesterday…” Lance huffs and sets his plate on coffee table before sinking further into the couch.

 

“Aww, are you feeling sore?” Keith teases with a laugh.

 

“Fuck off,” Lance attempts to sound angry, but doesn’t quite get there, “besides, I’m stronger than you anyway.”

 

“Like Hell you are.” Keith then leans down to pick up Lance in a fireman carry.

 

“ _ ¡Oye! _ ” Lance wiggles wildly, trying to get back down, but laughing too much to be able to accomplish anything.

 

“Alright, alright.” Keith tosses Lance back on the couch with a laugh as he sits next to Lance.

 

“Asshole,” Lance hits Keith’s shoulder before stretching all the way across the couch, his head on the armrest, his feet in Keith’s lap. Keith takes the moment to respond to Shiro’s text.

 

_ Keith: _ Sure, I’m free basically all day.

_ Keith: _ What did you have in mind?

 

_ Shiro: _ Well yesterday I did a chest workout with Lance so today I was thinking you come over and help do a tutorial on how to do a proper squat.

 

_ Keith:  _ ugh

_ Keith:  _ will Matt be there?

 

_ Shiro:  _ Yes, why?

 

_ Keith:  _ he always makes sure I have a snack and gives me a lot of encouragement

 

_ Shiro:  _ Fair points lmao

 

_ Keith:  _ I'll be at your place in about 15

 

_ Shiro:  _ nice

 

“Alright,” Keith said, moving Lance's feet off of himself, “I'm going to go change into exercise clothes and then head to Matt and Shiro's.”

 

“Babe, it's not worth it.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Going to their place,” Lance clarified, “not worth it.”

 

“Why is that?” Keith asked after a laugh.

 

“They ran out of fruit snacks yesterday.” Lance then frowns as if this is the saddest thing to ever happen to him.

 

“You're the only one who eats the fruit snacks.”

 

“Ughughugughugu… Whatever!” Lance then thrashes around in a dramatic, as always, style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been super stressed lately, i was working on a musical as part of tech crew and am now free. Hopefully finals, starting soon, don't wreck my ass into a new dimension.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I love you :)


	5. oneshot chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lovely person who was left comments asked how lance and keith met? i think? i've been so caught up in my school life trying to make sure my grades are good that i haven't been able to work on this as much as i would like to, but i feel very bad just,,, not uploading.... so here's a lil story about how our boys met.

It was about 6 years prior, Keith was 19, Lance was 18 at the time. They had only had their YouTube channels for about a year respectively and they had under 1,000 subscribers each. Lance was posting dance covers and Keith was posting bad quality 2 minute crack theory videos. They met at a convention, Sakuracon, to be specific. Keith had gone with Shiro and Lance had gone with Hunk. Lance and Hunk were friends with Pidge at this point, they had been since high school, but Pidge had gone to the con with her brother so they didn’t bug her into traveling with them.

 

Later in the afternoon, Lance and Hunk met up with Pidge at a Dating Game panel. The panel called for volunteers to come up onto the stage as contestants 1-3. The person they were trying to get with was anonymous until all three people had gotten to the other side of the curtain, then only the audience could see them. Lance, cosplaying Kaz Kaan from Neo Yokio, was picked as contestant number three. The curtains between each contestant kept Lance from seeing who he was competing with.

 

The curtains between contestant and audience moved and Lance spotted Pidge and Hunk sitting in the front row. Pidge looked ready to piss herself from laughter and Hunk looked surprised, but disappointed at who the other people on the stage were. 

 

“Hello everybody!” came the hosts voice from where they stood a bit to the side of Lance’s curtain box. Thank God he had a stool in here, his feet were already aching. “Are you ready for some Cosplay Dating Game?” A positive mumble and a few whistles came from the audience. “So the rules here are pretty simple, do not say who any of the contestants are, shout their names, or anything of that sort. You’re just being a jerk to everybody else. Keep everything you say pg-13. We’ve got little ones in the audience… Maybe… I can’t see you all too well.”

 

Pidge gave Lance a thumbs up, still laughing, so Lance gave a confident thumbs up back to her.

 

“So, we’re going to need you to raise your hands to ask a  _ PG-13 _ question that you think will be interesting, or will help our contestant 0 figure out who he wants to date. After you ask your question, contestant 0 will answer the question, then contestant 1 and so on. Okay! We have about fifty minutes, let’s get started!”

 

Pidge’s hand shoots up into the air and the host calles on her. “Hi yes, hi, um… How do you feel about video games?”

 

Lance’s mind immediately blanks. How the fuck does Kaz feel about video games???

 

“Yeah, I like video games. They’re pretty cool. Well, I  _ thought _ they were pretty cool. Then one killed basically everyone I know and love. Shit happens. I prefer programming video games, even though I hecking suck at it.” Zero let out a laugh and waits as the audience laughs before saying, “Contestant One, how do you feel about them?”

 

“I  _ love _ them. I get so competitive when playing them though, it’s very good. I’m  _ awesome _ at video games though haha.” The audience seems to like this answer, but they don’t really react in anyway. 

 

Contestant two clears their throat before answering, “I play them with my sister all of the time, but we usually end up cheating or beating the living shit out of each other. What about you, contestant three?”

 

“Hmm,” Lance says in false though, “I really only enjoy fashion games and such.”

 

The game continues on, all four voices on the stage sound deeper but contestant one and two are cosplaying female characters, while Lance and contestant zero are cosplaying guy characters. The hour goes fast and fun, by the end of it Lance and one of the other contestants have built a false rivalry together and keep sending snide remarks to one another.

 

“Okay, that’s enough questions for this game. Contestant zero, do you know who you want to date?” The host asks.

 

“Oh boy do I! It’s such a hard choice, but I feel like one of them really connected to me best.” Lance crosses his fingers in front of himself, causing the audience to laugh, “Contestant one, you’re the woman I choose.” Lance grips at his heart in a dramatic way. The audience laughs again.

 

“Alright, contestant three and two, you can join the audience again. Zero and one, come meet each other.” Lance peers at the other three players on the stage as he makes his way back to his seat. This is when he realizes exactly why Pidge was having a kick at the beginning of the game.

 

“ _ Matt _ was contestant zero?!” he hisses at Pidge and Hunk.

 

“Yeah!” Pidge practically rolls to the ground as she laughs all over again.

 

“Bro, look,” Hunk elbows Lance’s attention back towards the stage. Matt cosplaying John Egbert from Homestuck was the heart he was trying to capture, is walking over to greet contestant one; some bigger, buffer, person whom Lance recognises as Takashi Shirogane (an older gay dude Lance had looked up to on social media) cosplaying Yang Xiao Long from RWBY.

 

“Mother  _ fucker _ .”

 

When Matt sees that contestant one is Shiro, he lets out a loud laugh. “Of course it’s you!” He then goes over to Shiro and hugs him tight.

 

“Pidge! Do your brother and Shiro  _ know _ each other?!” Lance whispers.

 

“Yeah?” Pidge looks at Lance like he’s dumb. “Shiro went to our high school in the same class as Matt. They’re roomates my dude.”

 

“Lance,” Hunk teases, “I though you knew everything there was to know about Shiro.”

 

“I don’t! But I didn’t know he went to our high school! What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Lance face-palms as he feels someone sit next to him.

 

“Hi…” they poke Lance’s shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Hm?” Lance looks up from hands to see the person who was contestant two, the one Lance was starting a fake rival with. They’re a person seeming to be the same age as Lance cosplaying Ruby Rose from RWBY.

 

“Yeah, my name’s Keith Kogane… What’s… What’s your name?” Keith seems very timid about this encounter.

 

“Lance. Lance McClain.” Lance winks at Keith before Hunk elbows him and whispers loudly in his ear.

 

“ _ Lance! He’s Shiro’s younger brother!” _

 

“What the  _ fuck?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i'm so sorry this wasn't a continuation of the story (technically) originally this was going to be worked into a chapter, but it's as long as the chapters anyway so,,,
> 
> this was inspired by the amazing person who left the comment as well as the neden game by icp (maybe the author is a juggalo, you can't prove that though) also when pidge says "hi, yes, hi" or w/e, it's a reference to trixie mattle, so maybe the author is also a drag queen and he likes putting his personality into his work,,, also maybe he's a rwby and neo yokio fan


	6. Chapter 6

After changing into his workout clothes and grabbing what he needs, Keith waves goodbye to Lance and starts on his way to Shiro and Matt's house. The bus ride goes smoothly and fast… as far as public transport goes.

 

“Keith!” Shiro greets, opening the door to the house before Keith even has a chance to knock. “Matthew,” Shiro shouts over his shoulder back to Matt, “guess who’s here?!”

 

There’s a heavy sigh from inside the house, followed by a, “Certainly not the brother you invited over. Not him.” Then there’s a good humoured laugh and Shiro tugs Keith into the house.

 

It takes not even fifteen minutes before Keith is fully aware of what a bad choice agreeing to come over and help Shiro with his video was. Keith’s thighs are already aching and he would actually prefer to sit down with Matt and munch on some fruit snacks than doing the rest of the video.

 

“C’mon Keith, only twenty more!” Shiro encourages.

 

“Only  _ ten _ more,” Matt argues with Shiro from behind the camera. Shiro shoots a glare at Matt.

 

“No, how is he going to get any stronger if he barely does any squats?”

 

“He’s been doing squats for the past,” Matt looks at his wrist as if there’s a watch on it, “fifteen minutes. I’m pretty sure he’s good.”

 

“But the first five of those were me giving him tips and showing him how to do it…”

 

Before Matt and Shiro are able to continue arguing, Keith slips and falls to his butt. Shiro and Matt both erupt into laughter and Keith huffs about never coming back to Shiro’s house ever again.

 

“Keith, Keith-” Matt attempts to consol Keith as he angrily crosses his arms, “you can have  _ two _ packages of fruit gummies.”

 

“ **_TWO?!_ ** ” Shiro yelps. “Those are Lance’s fruit gummies, Matt.”

 

“I believe you mean that they’re  _ my _ fruit gummies… Shiro you can film the rest of the video without Keith, let’s go play some vidya games.” Matt waits for Shiro to concede before he exits their garage and back into their house.

 

After a few hours of video games, Keith is heading back to his and Lance’s apartment. By the time Keith gets back to the apartment, Lance is sleeping on the couch.

 

“Babe,” Keith whispers, nudging Lance.

 

“Whaat??” Lance demands in a tired voice.

 

“It’s barely ten pm, do you want to do the makeup video now or wait for tomorrow?”

 

“Let’s do it in… five minutes…” Lance rolls onto his side, and Keith shakes his head, heading to the office and livestream room to set up the camera. When he’s done, Lance is just getting up from the couch. “Can it be a boyfriend does my,” Lance pauses to yawn, “makeup and face mask video?”

 

“Sure, you’ll have to make the face mask though, I’ll just put it on you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Lance sits down at the table while Keith starts the camera recording. “It’s good, you can start the intro.”

 

“Come sit down with me, you goof,” Lance motions for Keith to take his seat. After Keith joins him, Lance starts, “Howdy y’all, now you might be wondering why who this handsome man is and why I’m speaking southern… Well, this is my boyfriend Keith and he’s from the,” Lance leans closer to the camera and whispers the next part, “ _ south _ .”

 

“Lance… no.” Keith rolls his eyes at Lance’s nonsense.

 

“What do you mean no? Aren’t you from the south?”

 

“Well, yeah but-”

 

“But nothing! Anyway, so we did a poll on twitter and it seemed that you guys wanted a boyfriend does my makeup video- so that’s what you got!” Lance looks over at Keith and smiles for a moment. “Keith is going to be doing my makeup, then after that we’re doing facemasks.”

 

“Wait, you said nothing about me doing a facemask as well…” Keith pouts a little bit.

 

“It’s fine you baby. Okay, so with the makeup… What would you like to start with?”

 

“Um… From your videos and watching you do this in the past… I think I start with primer… Primer sounds like… the thing…” Keith pauses to hold up all the makeup bottles and read them trying to find what he’s looking for, “... to start with?” After finally finding the primer bottle, Keith holds it up to Lance, as if asking if it’s the right first step.

 

“I can’t help you!” Lance hold his hands up in front of himself.

 

“Por favor mi amor…” Keith gives Lance puppy dog eyes and Lance blushes and gives in immediately.

 

“Yep, primer is the correct first step.”

 

“Haha!” Keith opens it and stares deep at Lance’s face, trying to figure out where to use it. “So… it’s used to fill in pores, from what I remember you saying… So I guess…” Keith then smudges the primer on Lance’s nose and chin.

 

“So… that’s sure is a place to put it…” Lance gives the camera a look of horror.

 

“Did I do it wrong?”

 

“No, babe, I love it.”

 

Keith then picks up foundation and… he just… he puts so much of it on Lance’s face. Why… Dear God, why?? Keith then… he… the next part horrifies Lance to his core, hadn’t Keith said that he’d seen a few of Lance’s videos?? Keith PROCEEDS TO SLATHER DARK BROWN EYESHADOW ON LANCE'S EYES. Why did he think that that this would be a good look-

 

“Ooh!” Keith smiles at Lance, and Lance immediately takes back all of his internal monologue and decides that he’s going do his makeup like this every single day from now on. “Any next…” Keith picks up the eyeliner and… while Lance can’t  _ see _ what he looks like with the makeup, he can tell Keith is making Lance look… emo. “Is next lips, contouring or concealer?”

 

“Keith, honey, I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Lips then I guess…” Keith uses a pink tinted lip gloss and then moves on to contour Lance’s face. “I’ve always wanted to try contouring… So some parts I’m supposed to highlight with the lighter color, and some parts I’m supposed to shade with darker part…”

 

Again, Lance can’t see what he looks like yet, but all he’s thinking is Trixie Mattel.

 

Lastly Keith puts on the cover up. “To cover up my mistakes,” in his words. As soon as he’s done, Keith looks back at Lance and smiles. “You look great!” he then hands Lance the hand mirror and-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?! How… How did you… Why does this look good?!” Lance tackles Keith into a hug and kisses him on the cheek.

 

“Gross, lip gloss is sticky…”

 

Between then and going to bed, the two took pictures of Lance’s lewk before removing it and doing facemasks together. All in all, pretty decent video.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> If you're interested-  
> My twitter: @bigbosshossjr  
> My tumblr: georgebenji  
> My paypal: paypal.me/georgeaaronbenji
> 
> If you'd like to commission me to write (or draw) something, contact me on twitter or tumblr :) <3


End file.
